Secrets of Life Within
by Maddymadison101
Summary: A teenage girl discovers her true life and her ties with an ancient alien race. A new life awaits her, and she must choose which side she must fight for. Bumblebee X OC, M for violence, and later sexual references
1. Chapter 1

Transformers  
>Secrets of Life Within<br>Chapter 1

June 23, 2014

The day was going by in a blur for Rachel. She shuffled things around her room, trying to fit all her clothes into two gym bags. She huffed loudly, finding another bag inside her closet that would be just big enough to fit the rest of her belongings in.  
>Once all her clothes were packed, and all stuffed into bags, she threw all her bathroom items into the small bag. She dragged them out into the car waiting for her outside in her driveway. She had to carry them one at a time because of the weight, but her ride was being patient it seemed.<br>Once everything was in the back, she sat down in the passenger seat and heaved a breath. Today was the last day she would have to see home for a while. She had to hurry before she changed her mind on her decision. The radio then buzzed on, her guardian's voice rung through the inside of the car.

"Is this everything?" he asked.  
>"It's all I could fit. Just my essentials." she replied, hugging her knees and leaning back in the comfortable seat. The car pulled out of her driveway and sped out of her neighborhood.<br>Rachel's life was opening up. Reality was changing for her, and discovering her past was only inches away from her grasp. She had to meet up with these 'aliens'. There was a group of them located miles from her home. She had met them once, but only for a short time. Not enough to figure out anything about them.

With the alien's base of operations being so far away, their leader had asked that she remain with them. There were other aliens after her, and her protection seemed to be key to them. She knew no why, but she only knew that this group of aliens she knew wanted to keep her safe. They were called the Autobots. Why they wanted her, she still didn't know. All she knew was it had to be tied somehow to her past. A past she had no memory of.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her guardian's words.

"Are you sure your okay with living at the base?"  
>She smiled and then looked out the window. "Yes, I need this. It would easier for you Autobots as well."<br>She would miss her home, her family and her friends. But other things were more important at the moment. She had to discover the truth of her birth, and that meant sacrificing the things she loved most.  
>"I don't want you to regret leaving it all. I know what it's like to loose everything."<br>"I'm not loosing everything." she said, looking up at the radio and smiling a bit. "I have the Autobots."  
>A small laugh could be heard from the radio. There was a long silence. She stared out at her home city of Nevada. The lights of the casinos blinked and shown brightly through the dark night. She was going to miss her home. But knowing she was going to have new, and better experiences to explore in life excited her. Was it wrong to be brave about all this?<br>"Would you like me to stop anywhere before we leave the state?"  
>"No, all I need right now is sleep."<br>"I forgot to give this back to you from earlier. You had a call from your parental unit." The glove box opened with a clack of her phone hitting the box. Rachel reached forward and took her phone from the glove box.  
>She turned it on and flipped through texts and calls. Her mom called quite a few times. Would these Autobots let her talk to her parents? She knew they could never know about any of this. She also knew that they would go looking for her once they knew she was gone.<br>She quickly closed her phone and took a breath. She couldn't let herself think of home.  
>"All of this has to be linked to my past. You probably know more about me than I do. Tell me what you know about my past."<br>"I wasn't told everything when we arrived here on Earth. I know your biological information, but that's about it. I'm sorry."  
>She nuzzled her head in her knees and then looked out the window. She wasn't as reassured by his words as she thought she would be.<br>She knew nothing about her past. She was adopted at the age of ten, and all she could remember was being in an orphanage. She lived the life of an ordinary teenager after her parents adopted her, but now her life was changed by this. She had to do it on her own.  
>Her guardian noticed her silence.<br>"I'll be here to help you Rachel. I promise."  
>Rachel turned her head again and looked at the radio, a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Bumblebee."<br>She looked back out the window again as everything passed by. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

#  
>June 15, 2014<p>

Rachel bundled herself up in a blanket on the couch next to the popcorn bowl. She dug into the popcorn as her friend Alaina turned on the horror movie.  
>"I thought you hated scary movies, Alaina." Rachel said, stuffing her face with some more popcorn.<br>"This isn't supposed to be that scary." she said, as she plopped down beside Rachel and grabbed a handful of popcorn.  
>"Yeah, right. You said that about that last time I was here, and the movie was terrible."<br>"Well you're not afraid of movies, I am!" Alaina spoke with a pouty lip.  
>"You know it's all just fake, right?"<br>"Yeah, but it's the thought that gets to me. Why do you have to always make me feel like a wuss?"  
>"I'm not! I'm only playing with you!" Rachel said, knocking her in the shoulder with her fist. "I'm just not as scared."<br>"Right, you're just weird."  
>Half way through the movie, Alaina fell asleep. It was a boring horror movie to Rachel. It was only about aliens that ate people. It really had no back-plot and was had stupid acting and she hated it. Rachel turned off the movie, and then turned on the cable. She flipped through the channels, every news channel was raging on about the same thing.<br>She went back a channel and took a small peak at what was going on.  
>"Is the movie over?" she heard Alaina speak, rubbing her eyes, yawning a bit, then getting herself more comfortable on the couch.<br>"I thought I could just turn it off since you were asleep."  
>Alaina snatched the remote out of her hands, about ready to flip the channel.<br>"No, wait! I was watching that."  
>Rachel looked at the TV and read the news caption. 'Meteors? That's new.' she thought.<br>Every news channel was buzzing on about meteors that had been landing on Earth recently. It didn't seem to be that big of a deal to her.  
>The reporter was talking about how the meteor left no debris of any space rock or anything near the site. Witnesses from nearby had seen large masses fall from the sky.<p>

A clip taken from a phone was played, and it seemed obvious to Rachel that they looked like meteors. Soon enough, the reporters came back and showed a couple crash areas, and the meteors where nowhere. It was like the meteors were taken, or gone completely.  
>"Oooh, are you scared Rachel?"<br>"No, I'm just curious. It's not everyday something happens like that."  
>"I think you're scared. The aliens are going to come out and eat you, Rachel." Alaina said, laughing.<br>"Yeah, right. Only you would believe that."  
>"I never said I did. Maybe you were afraid, that's why you turned off the movie."<br>"I'm not afraid of stupid aliens! Especially not fictional ones."  
>"Whatever you say." Alaina stood up and brought the empty popcorn bowl with her as she walked towards the kitchen.<br>Rachel slowly followed behind her. She made her way towards the fridge to find something else to eat.  
>"You don't really believe in aliens, do you?" Rachel asked.<br>"The galaxy is big enough. There's room for other things out there. Why not?"  
>"Tch, just a way for the press to get more money. It's a scam."<br>"Believe what you want. You could be wrong!"  
>"Maybe, we'll see."<br>"But don't you ever wonder, Rachel? What if there are other beings out there?"

"There is no proof there are aliens."

"Yeah, but there's no hurt in having fun in just belief."

She gave Alaina a strange look.

"You believe in things, don't you?" Alaina asked.

"Not much."

"Well, tell me some!" Alaina sat down at the table and look at Rachel expectantly.

Rachel sighed and spoke. "Well, I told you about my past and how I was adopted at ten. You know how I can't remember anything since I arrived at the orphanage. I believe that one day I'll find my birth parents, ,"

"Well, maybe you will. Have you ever began searching for them?"

"I have nothing to start by."

"Maybe you should ask your parents."

Rachel had never asked her parents about her past life. She figured they probably knew nothing about it. If the orphanage had no paperwork, history, or parent history, how would her parents know now?

"I'll ask them, but I don't expect them to know everything about it."

#  
>9:30 P.M. that same day<p>

Rachel drove home, her head after with the conversation her and Alaina before. After their chat, she kept thinking about her past. She tried hard not to think about it, because usually whenever it was brought up, her mind would start racing with worry and more and more questions would build up.  
>She thought to herself: 'I should have apologized to her. I was being rude. She's only curious.'<br>Rachel flinched when she heard a honk from the car parked beside her at the stop light. She slowly glanced over at the car next to her.  
>She rolled up her windows as she heard the words "Yo, baby, what's up?"<br>Smoke flooded the car, and poured out through the windows. Every man in that car was smoking some sort of drug.  
>She looked forward and took a deep breath. 'Just ignore them, Rachel. They're drugged up.'<br>Once the light turned green she stepped on the pedal and sped away.  
>Her phone rang and she hesitated, searching for her phone in her bag beside her with her eyes still on the road. She held the phone at her shoulder, pressing it to her face.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hi, honey, are you on your way home?"<br>"Hey Mom, uh yeah, I'm almost home why?"  
>"I've been worried sick about you all day. Did you see the news about those meteors?"<br>"Yeah, I saw it. It's not a big deal, Mom."  
>"It is when one of the meteors hit here in our city."<br>"Well, I'm fine. You don't need to worry. Hey, I'll even bring home your favorite ice cream, just so you wont freak out."  
>"As long as your home safe, that's all I care about. Can you also grab some milk and bread? We're almost out."<br>"I will. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>Rachel hung up and drove to the nearest grocery store. Once she was parked and out of the car, she could hear the sound of screeching tires.  
>The car with all the drugged up men where there. She sped up and walked into the store.<br>She grabbed the three items she needed, ice-cream, bread, and milk and then rushed outside and back to her car. Rachel glanced up, noticing the drugged up guys were parked right next to her car.  
>They were all hanging out next to their car. There had to at least be four of them.<br>She made her way towards her car, her head down, paying no mind to them.  
>"Hey, baby, why the rush. Why not you come over here and I show you a good time?"<br>Rachel ignored them as she unlocked her car and opened her door quickly.  
>A large arm grabbed her wrist and she heard laughing.<br>"Baby girl, I ain't done talking to you yet. It's rude to ignore someone, when they talkin' to ya'?"  
>"Get away from me!" Rachel screamed. "Don't touch me!"<br>Another man came over and slammed her car door shut. They smelt of alcohol and drugs.  
>She shuffled through her purse quickly and pulled out a can of pepper spray, spraying it in the man's eyes. It just barely sprayed him. He was too drugged up to care. Another man came over and took a hold of her spray can and threw it.<br>Rachel screamed loudly.  
>A hand came over and covered her mouth. "Shh, we don't need anyone else getting involved now do we?"<br>A loud rev of an engine sounded up from a distance and grew closer.  
>"Cops?" One of the men said.<br>A second later, the car honked it's horn and rammed into two of them. Bones shattered in their legs but they were still alive. The man that held her, pulled out a gun from inside his jacket and fired at the windshield of the car, backing off from Rachel.  
>The car roared it's engine and sped towards the man shooting, the bullets hitting the windshield and grazed off like it was nothing.<br>Rachel was too stunned to run. Her pounding heard beat was the only thing she could hear. She fell onto the ground, scared out of her mind, covering her head with her hands. The car swerved roughly, stopping next to Rachel.  
>The car door opened. A loud voice rang through the car. "Get in!"<br>Rachel didn't question, she did as she was told. A loud gunshot sounded and a sharp pain came to her arm, but her mind was racing so much that pain was the last thing she was thinking about. She threw herself in the car.  
>The door closed by itself and the vehicle automatically sped off. Bullets hit the back of the car and she ducked down.<br>Rachel held her breath as all the sounds grew quiet. Sealing her eyes shut, she pretended everything was okay as she thought of what had just happened. Tears filled her eyes and she bundled up in the seat.  
>A stinging pain came to her arm and she gazed at the damage. She shrieked at the sight. A bullet had nearly missed her arm and half of it grazed off the side. Blood leaked down her arm into the seat.<br>She then realized where she was now. She quickly gazed around. Nobody was driving the car. It was driving perfectly along the road though! How was this possible?  
>"Whose driving this car? I heard someone speak to me earlier."<br>There was a silence. Nobody was there.  
>"Whose driving this car? I want out of here! I don't want to die!" Tears streaked down her face, the pain of her arm growing worse.<br>In front of her seat, the glove box clicked open and a mechanical arm slithered out.  
>She screamed loudly as it came closer towards her face. The end encased around her mouth and she held her breath.<p>

Air was then forced down her lungs and she felt sleepy. It was putting her to sleep!  
>She had tried her best to keep her eyes open. She had never felt this tired before.<br>Finally, she gave into the sleep and closed her eyes. All she could hear was the rev of the engine, stirring through her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers

Secrets of Life Within

Chapter 2

June 16, 2014 12:21 A.M.

_'She's so fragile.'_ Bumblebee thought to himself, carefully wrapping the bandage around the human's arm. He knew he was definitely big enough to crush her, but he was small enough to be able to be gentle.

He knew he was in a predicament. _'She could wake up at any time, and then Optimus Prime would sell me for parts. This is too soon for her to know about me, but I couldn't have just left her though.'_ Optimus, his leader, had given him strict orders to only watch her, and keep all contact to a minimum.

Bumblebee had taken her to a human farm house. He brought her there because he couldn't tend to her wounds in his car form, it would be awkward and difficult.

She laid in a pile of hay in the corner of a building with him nearby. A wire attached to her arm as an IV, connecting back into his arm. Her breathing was stable, and her injury was now wrapped up. The bleeding had stopped as her heart rate had dropped from the anesthetic he had given her.

He crouched down, making sure not to move too much, afraid he would pull the IV out of her arm.

He couldn't help but examine the creature that laid before him. This was the first time he had ever seen a human so close. Never had he actually touched one before. They were very similar looking to his race. They had all the same limbs, and also their minds worked somewhat similar. He had researched most humans by talking to his medic, Ratchet, who seemed to have studied them more than him. He only knew a few things about their anatomy, but otherwise, he was clueless except to tending small wounds.

One thing that bothered him the most were these strange articles of fabric the humans always wore around them. What were they exactly? Why did they wear them?

Another thing that he wondered about was the long hair over this human's head. He wondered if it would get in the way whenever they did something.

The human began to move around, signaling she was about to wake up.

He had run out of the anesthetics that Ratchet had given him.

It was an emergency supply, in case of situations like this. The only issue was, that she was wounded, and he had to help her. _'This parental unit I heard her talking to already seemed worried. It's just best I get her home.'_ He only hoped the holograms he had set up in this human's home were working properly.

Her eyes opened a little, revealing two light blue eyes. He hesitated, trying to think fast on what to do.

He retracted the needled wire from her arm, and backed away from her as quietly as he could. He would hide behind a large human machine, hoping to blend in easier. He only hoped.

Rachel felt achy all over. She also felt cold. Her vision was blurred at first, only being able to see hints of shining light. Soon enough her eyes cleared and all she knew was it was very dark.

She sat up just a little, allowing herself to examine her surroundings. She was in some sort of building. There was only a single light source in the area. Windows shined moonlight into the building, casting barely enough light for her to see. She knew at least she could see the hand in front of her face from where she sat.

She shrieked, and stood up quickly, feeling another object poke her arm. She turned and saw the pile of hay she had lain on. She thought. _'No wonder I was itchy.'_

She slowly looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. Through her observation of the area, she figured she was in some sort of barn. All she could hear was quiet chirping of crickets in the night, with the creaking of the metal building.

She took a deep breath. She tried her best to stay calm. The first thing she needed to think was how she had gotten here.

Like someone had smacked her in the face, she remembered what had happened the last time before she had fallen asleep. _'Those thugs, and that car.'_ she thought. _'Someone has to be here.'_

"Hello?" she spoke softly, afraid of what was going to appear. Nothing happened, nor could she hear any voices.

She took a breath and walked over towards a door to try and open it. The door was locked from the outside. She raised her voice to a shout. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" she hammered her fist on the door, jiggling the handle. She gave up on the door. She looked around some more until she spotted a garage door. She banged on that a couple of times, still no body was out there. There had to be a switch from inside the building to open it.

Exploring the barn some more, she was able to find a light switch.

The light flicked on and a little more light was cast through the large building.

Bumblebee hid as best as he could behind the machine. He gazed at her, catching her every move to make sure he did not make a mistake in revealing himself. He wasn't sure how to reveal himself to her yet. He didn't want to scare her.

He had gotten into the building through the large building door having been open. To hide himself, he had shut it by force, breaking it so nobody could enter. He felt so stupid for have doing so, but there was no other way. He needed to protect her, and get her home. Her injury could open up again, or worse, the Decepticons could already be on Earth searching for her.

Bumblebee froze as she made her way towards him. He stayed as still as he could. Transforming into his alt mode would be too loud. Hiding was his only option.

Rachel looked around for the switch. She couldn't find it anywhere. She began searching around the building's work place, searching every drawer and corner. She bit her lip, searching through the dark was difficult. All she could relying on most was her sense of touch. She backed up trying to look around the area she was searching in. Maybe it was hidden somewhere, like a key would be.

It was then did she hit her head hard on something. She squinted her eyes tightly and noticed a large wheel in front of her. It was a tractor!

_ 'Of course! I must be near a farm. But why am I here?'_ she thought.

She moved around the tractor to her hand coming across something smooth. Patting on it hard, she heard a slight echo. _'This couldn't be a tractor.' _It was too large.

Backing up a little, trying to see clearly what she was looking at. Her eyes squinted hard, until she was finally able to see. It was something huge! It gleamed in the dark, the moonlight through the windows shinning off of it, showing the glimmering metal

At the top, two orbs of light flickered, revealing two beaming lights. A loud moan of metal moving sent her into shock.

She let out a loud but quick scream, tumbling backwards, then began inching herself away towards the garage door.

The loud sound coming from the human sent Bumblebee's systems into a shock, sending him tumbling back into the human machine, his vocal processors letting out a yelp of his own.

The robot landed on the machine, having it tip over with a loud, ear grinding screech.

Rachel was in a panic. Her heart throbbed in her chest and her breathing felt heavy. A large light snapped on finally, allowing her to see the machine laying on the toppled over tractor.

She plummeted onto the floor, feeling herself begin to pass out. It was a robot. A giant robot.

Letting out a moan, he ran a hand along the back of his neck. _'That's going to hurt later.'_ he thought, feeling the dent in the back of his head. He glanced over at the human, who was just staring at him. He felt pathetic knowing he had been frightened by a mere human squeal.

She held her breath as the robot stared back at her.

She studied it's structure, noticing the car parts attached around the robot's body. A strange feeling came to her, remembering what the car looked like from her attack. The car parts of this robot matched the car that had saved her.

Every movement it made, made her flinch a little. It was trying to pull the tractor out of his back and it looked somewhat tangled in the metal.

"Um...hello." she broke out, feeling strange, not really knowing if it would reply.

Bumblebee hesitated as the human spoke. He noticed the human's heart rate decreased, signifying she wasn't as frightened as much as before. He knew this was a good sign.

"Your name is Rachel Laura Davidson, correct?"

He didn't know how to introduce himself. He had never talked to a human before. Ever since their arrival to Earth, he had never come into contact with a human yet. It all felt so new to him.

"Yes," she said, standing up slowly.

She began to gathered her thoughts to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

Bumblebee hesitated, not really knowing what to say. Optimus had not told him to make direct contact with the human yet. The only reason he intervened was because she was in danger. He couldn't let himself sit by and watch the poor female in danger. It would have been wrong.

The thought began to buzz around in his head as the silence continued between them. How was he supposed to actually _talk_ to her?

He was able to get out of the mess he caused and finally stood up, not really sure what he was going to do about the dented tractor and tipped over storage containers.

Rachel couldn't help but smile a smidgin. This thing was clumsy.

Bumblebee's head was touching the ceiling, causing him to need to bend over a little.

Rachel stared in amazement at how tall the robot was. He had to at least be fifteen or sixteen feet tall. The robot had limbs, hands, fingers, feet, and even a head. It was like a humanoid of some sort. It had giant light blue blazing eyes staring at her, making her legs wobbly. This thing was incredible to her. Was this some sort of military secret? A weapon? Human technology was not this complex, not _yet_ at least. This thing didn't seem to be like the average robot.

"What are you?" she asked, her voice cracking near the end.

Bumblebee hoped she wasn't frightened by his stature. He then spoke in a softer tone, trying not to frighten her. "What I am, well, you could label me as an alien to your race."

"An alien?" She paused and thought about it for a moment, realizing what she was saying. "An alien robot?" Rachel knew she was dreaming.

Bumblebee quickly noticed her heart rate increasing and he immediately acted. "I am not here to harm you, Rachel Davidson."

She wasn't reassured by his words. "Then why _are_ you here? Did you bring me here?"

The robot blinked, then lowered it's head to think, finally speaking. "Yes, I did. I rescued you from those other troublesome humans from earlier."

Remembering from earlier that night, someone or something had saved her from those thugs. All she knew was a car had saved her, and it matched the armor of the robot that stood before her.

"Why did you save me? Who are you exactly?" She demanded.

She wasn't really getting the answers she wanted.

"I am your guardian."

"Guardian?" she repeated.

She felt a sudden jolt through her. Why did she believe this robot? Why was she even trusting it? This could easily be some sort of trap.

Bumblebee couldn't help but tell her the truth. "Others of my kind have come to your planet, in search of something, the same as my fellow comrades. My orders have been given to protect you from them."

"But...I don't understand. Why are you protecting _me_?"

Even Bumblebee didn't know the answer. Optimus Prime hadn't told him anything about this human, all he was told that she needed to be protected. Prime usually told him everything about the mission he was going on, and why.

His leader would not dwell on one single human without reason. Before he had left the Autobot base, his leader had told him: "Protect her, and bring her home."

Sadly, that was all he knew.

"My leader sees something in you, that he doesn't see in any other human. Even I don't know." It wasn't like he was going to open up to the human completely.

"Me? But I'm just a human. A teenager! What importance am I?" Rachel was shocked. '_There's no way aliens need __me__ for something.'_

She guessed they wanted her to tell them all the secrets of the human race so they could destroy it someday. She didn't know for sure.

"I don't know." he said, empty for words.

She felt that this robot was also clueless to what was going on. She refrained from trying to go any deeper, knowing she would be unable to find out even if it knew. She then remembered what it had said about _others_of it's kind.

"You say there are more of you out there? Here on Earth?"

"Yes." Bumblebee paused sensing heat signatures from outside the human building. "I can fill you in on what exactly is going on later, but I'm sure here is not the best place to have a long conversation. I need to take you home to your parental units. I was able to tend your wounds as best as I could, but my medical skills won't guarantee that they can heal on their own now."

Rachel then felt her heart sink.

Her parents! What were they going to say about this? Going home without her car! Also, feeling the tightly wrapped bandage on her arm, she gazed up at the robot. It had tended her wound?

Bumblebee quickly lifted the large garage door until it was open once again. He glanced at the human again then relaxed. He transformed back into his alt mode then opened the door.

Rachel was in complete shock. The robot could transform into a car! At such speed! It was unbelievable! She then heard it speak once again.

"Hurry and get in. We don't have time to linger. The humans of this residence have heard us."

Rachel snapped out of her daze then did as she was told, taking a seat in the passengers side of the car.

The car roared it's engine then sped off before she could even get situated. She gripped a hold of the seat, making sure that she didn't hit her head on the dashboard in front of her.

Rachel slunk back into the seat, grabbing a hold of anything she could. She finally relaxed as they got onto the road again. It was awkward at first for her, being inside an alien robot.

All the questions began to bundle up again for her. She then spoke. "Are you taking me home?"

The voice came from the radio system."I am. Do you still have questions you want to ask?"

"Yes. You told me there were others looking for me. Why are you protecting me from them?"

He hesitated for words at first but continued to speak. "I don't know what they are planning exactly. My team has been at war with them for millions of years. They either are planning to use you or to kill you."

Rachel felt a chill run down her spin. "Kill me? I haven't done anything to hurt them though. I want to know why you aliens see me as such an importance! Please tell me!"

"I would like to know as well! My orders were given to me strictly. I am not at liberty to discuss much about my kind with you. Please understand."

"I would understand better if my life wasn't at risk!" She said seriously.

There was a long silence between them. All that could be heard was the roar of the engine and cars passing by on the road.

"Listen, if my life is at risk, I think I have the liberty to know everything about this. I promise, no, I _swear_ on my life I won't breath a word about your alien race with anyone here on planet Earth." She took in a breath, then finally continued to talk. "Tell me, what are you exactly?"

Bumblebee knew he would be turned to scrap if he said anything to her about their race. He knew she had sworn on his race's secrecy, but he couldn't disobey a direct order.

He finally answered. "You will find out soon enough."

She remained silent for a long while after their conversation. He truly hoped he hadn't said anything from before to hurt her.

He knew the sooner he got her home, the better. Hopefully she would trust him enough for him to do his job.

As time passed, a car pulled up behind them. He kept his attention it. Something didn't seem right to him. If anything, he could be in a situation he wasn't looking to be in.

Bumblebee jolted a little at the sound of the human's voice.

"Mr. Robot...sir. I don't mean to interrupt anything, but, the car behind us seems to be really close to us." Rachel spoke softly, looking behind her seat in the back window.

He scanned the car behind him. Instantly he was able to detect energon readings. Whoever this was, they weren't welcomed.

Bumblebee sped up, the engine roaring and

Rachel gripped onto the sides on the seat, knowing something was up. "W-what's going on? Who is that?"

"Just stay in your seat!" he shouted over the roar of the engine.

The car behind him sped along with him. Bumblebee was able to keep a safe distance away from the car before making a sharp turn on the next intersection.

Rachel hit her head up against the glass of the window from being flung everywhere. She sat back and held her head for a second, biting her lip to keep herself together. She just made sure she sat down, shut up, and let this robot take care of her. She had no other choice but to trust him.

Bumblebee knew he had to hide somewhere. It wasn't good to roam around and try to escape. The Decepticon leaders could easily be tracking his every move.

Bumblebee braked hard, the tires letting out a loud screech. Rachel jolted forward, almost hitting her head on the dash.

He backed up into the trees and turned the engine off.

Nothing moved, except for Rachel throwing a temper tantrum.

"What do you think you're doing? You could have killed me! Maybe a little warning next time would be more polite!" She shouted, feeling the side of her head for a large bump.

"Quiet, human!" The radio boomed.

Rachel sat back a little, her anger boiling. She had the right to be angry. It wasn't telling her anything.

Bumblebee thought only of one thing he could do to save the human. Or maybe the quickest thing he could do. He opened the door on her side. "Listen, I need you to run. I'll catch up with you soon. Make your way to the small human gas station up ahead."

Rachel blinked, her legs shaking with fear. "But, what about that car?"

"I'll take care of him, don't worry. We will be able to hold him back long enough to confuse him about where you are. It will work out if your not with me, that way, he will lose track of your location."

Rachel slowly began to get out of the car, her heart pounding.

Bumblebee shut the door behind her. "I'll meet up with you once I'm able to loose him. Just make sure you get there safely."

Rachel nodded, fidgeting with her fingers. She flinched when she began to hear a car come down the road.

"Run, now!" she heard the car shout.

She spun around and began running towards the woods that were behind them. She heard the car zoom off. As she ran, the tinge of loneliness struck her. She would be helpless if something were to happen.

##

AC:

Sorry this took so long to upload :( I've been a little busy and in a bit of writer's block (It seems to always be starting out a story is the most time to have writers block. Usually it just effects the entire story how you start it off.)

Well I'll probably have the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one ^^ I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!

Please excuse any mis-spells or errors! I know I probably have a couple and missed them!


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers

Secrets of Life Within

Chapter 3

_June 16, 2014 1:24 A.M._

Bumblebee sped away from the human, confident that the other vehicle hadn't seen him let the female go. He knew for sure the vehicle that had been following them was a Decepticon. All his scanners indicated high amounts of their race's distinctive energy known as Energon.

Racing as fast as he could along the road, the Decepticon at his tail, he was beginning to weigh out his options for a successful escape.

He revved his engine and made a sharp turn down a dirt path. Dirt flew into the air, allowing him some minor cover to transform into his robotic form.

As the Decepticon came driving into the dust filled air, Bumblebee was able to stop the car with his foot, picking it up with both hands and throwing it through the air.

He watched as the vehicle immediately reacted and transformed in midair, landing back on the ground with two feet of it's robotic form.

Bumblebee grinned. He knew this way, he would be able to take out his enemy, and let Rachel get away. He wouldn't have to worry about the Decepticon following him.

"Young Autobot, you really think you're a match against me?" The Decepticon spoke.

Bumblebee let out a small laugh to himself. "We'll have to see, now won't we?" He began to examine his foe quickly. He seemed older, bulkier, and more experienced with combat.

With a quick draw of the blade from Bumblebee's wrist, he set up a defensive stance, bracing himself for battle.

With no hesitation, the Decepticon came charging towards him, aiming punches at his face. He dodged as quickly as his could.

Unable to keep up with his fast strikes, he received a blow to the face, and instantly fell back. He rolled over quickly, missing the stab of the Decepticon's arm blade.

Bumblebee stumbled to his feet, venting his systems.

He was given no time to rest as another strike came at him from above.

Bee clasped the arm of the Decepticon, stopping the blade from going any closer towards him. He began to struggle, his arms shaking slightly. He couldn't tell who this foe truly was, but it wasn't one he was familiar with.

"Getting tired, youngbot?" the Decepticon growled at him. Bee clenched his optics shut and contained all his strength into his arms, lifting the bot's arm upward until he had a clear open spot for an attack.

Bumblebee gripped a hold of his arm tightly, and then leg out a kick into the Decepticon's chest, setting him off balance. Bee was able to throw him a distance.

He zoomed after the thrown foe, and gripped his leg before he was able to stand again. He forced the Decepticon's knee backwards.

A screeching yelp came from his enemy.

Bumblebee grabbed both his arms and held them back in a tight clutch, keeping him from moving.

"Why are you following me? How did you find our location?" he demanded as he held the Decepticon to the ground.

"You really think I'm going to answer to _you_, youngbot?"

Bee stepped on the back of the Decepticon's knee that was still intact. The robot howled in agony.

"Tell me or you'll loose both of them."

"Megatron...he's looking for that human you had." he sputtered.

"What about the human female? What does he want with her?"

The Decepticon struggled under him, obviously getting tired of answering questions.

Bee didn't hesitate on snapping the other leg in half from bending it completely in the other direction.

A loud cry came after. He then continued. "Don't go soft on me so easily, Deceptipunk."

The bot began wiggling around, trying to get free. Bumblebee lost grip of the Decepticon's hands and instantly was struck in the side by his blade.

Bee yelped, stepping back, and holding onto the wound as energon trickled through his fingers.

Bumblebee had dealt enough with this Decepticon. The robot was legless, and he couldn't let him tell Megatron about the human.

He leaned over the bot's body and grabbed a hold of the Decepticon's neck wires and pulled, snapping them in half.

His enemy then was left motionless, leaking energon everywhere onto the Earth's soil.

Bumblebee had lost his sense of mercy long ago on his home planet. He had seen too many loved one's lost to the Decepticon's hands.

He stood again, holding his side as the energon continued to leak. Lifting a hand, he switched his communicator on.

"Optimus, I need assistance. I've taken down a Decepticon and am in need of...clean up..."

He simply couldn't leave a dead Cybertronian out in the open.

Optimus replied. "Were any humans nearby?"

"No sir."

"Good. It is best we keep our inhabitable on this planet at a minimum until needed. The easier it is for us to get to Rachel, the easier it will be on her own behalf."

"Yes, sir."

He turned and gazed in the direction of where he told Rachel to head towards. He transformed back into his vehicle form and sped off in her direction. Even in his small victory, he couldn't help but worry.

##

_2:01 A.M._

Rachel lingered at the gas station for some time. She sat on the bench just outside of the building. She sat with her arms around her knees, simply praying that the robot would return for her.

The entire time she sat there, all she could think of was what was going on. She still didn't understand why that car was chasing them. If he would have told her what was going on and what they needed her for, she wouldn't be sulking like she was! She had the right to know!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud honk from on the side of the road near the gas station. She looked up to see the familiar yellow and black Camaro from earlier.

She stood and raced towards it, her mind racing with questions. The door opened for her and she got in.

"Is everything all right now?"

"We are fine for now. I just need to get you home now."

"What happened?"

There was a silence, and then the car spoke again. "I made sure he wouldn't be able to follow us again. The important thing is that you're safe."

Rachel leaned back in her seat, letting out a deep breathe. She knew she would be able to sleep now in peace.

Tears burst from Rachel's eyes as realization hit her. Everything was going to change for her now. How was she supposed to look at things the same in her own world?

She wiped her tears with her sleeve, trying to keep herself calm. The entire situation was too fast for her. Was she supposed to just accept the fact that there are aliens on the planet? She couldn't tell anyone. She knew they would think she was crazy. Nobody was prepared for true life forms from outer space.

"Rachel, are you…alright?"

Rachel hesitated, wiping more tears that had streaked down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to take this all in." She said hoarsely. Her stomach began to twist and churn. "Do you mind...pulling over for a second?"

The car slowly pulled off to the side of the road and she got out. Her entire head continued to buzz until she was unable to think straight. Nausea began to kick in. She rushed towards a nearby bush and puked her guts out.

Once her stomach finally calmed down, she sat back in the Camaro, out of breath.

"You're sure you're alright?"

The door shut once she got comfortable.

"Probably not..."

#

_June 16, 2014 11:34 A.M._

Rachel woke up the next morning at home. She felt terrible. Never had she felt so sick before in her life.

She sat up from bed and rubbed her eyes, hoping everything was a dream from the other night. She glanced down at her arm and it was still bandaged. No, it wasn't a dream.

Hoisting herself up and out of bed, started for the door. The car had told her he had set up a hologram of her in her house. She was able to get home easily, with her parents already asleep.

She was glad it was summer. Summer meant no school for a whole three months. That way she would be able to stay up however late and not need to worry about oversleeping.

Once she was down the stairs, she looked around for her parents. Their cars weren't in the drive way, which meant they were probably at work already.

Rachel stared in the drive way, seeing her own car back in its original spot. How had it gotten there? Had the robot have something to do with it? She didn't really care how it had gotten there. She was only happy to have it back.

Her stomach growled loudly.

She instantly headed for the kitchen and made herself breakfast. She felt like she could eat anything. She only hoped she wouldn't be sick after eating so much.

As she ate her food, she began piecing everything together from the other night. Giant alien robots were taking over her planet, yet she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about them. She only felt like she had somehow set herself up to be some sort of spy for the robots. It could be the only logical explanation for why the robot had saved her. Did he want something in return?

_ 'Wait, did I say he?'_ she thought to herself. She swallowed hard at the idea. Whenever the robot spoke, it had a male's voice. But it puzzled her more why robots would have genders.

She simply shrugged to herself and continued with her meal. At least she wouldn't feel bad about calling him an 'it' all the time. It sounded cruel to her.

Once she was finished stuffing herself with food, she readied herself for that day. She felt wonderful after a hot shower. It gave her a little more time to think, and also to calm down more.

She finally pulled on a t-shirt and went outside, being greeted by the familiar car that had saved her.

Rachel hesitated at first. "Good morning." She still wasn't used to talking to a car.

Bumblebee woke himself up from a stasis nap after hearing the human's voice. _'Primus, how long had I been in stasis?'_ he thought to himself before he turned his attention to a Rachel.

"Good morning, you seem better."

"A lot, actually." she moved a strand of hair out of her face, not sure to how she should talk to this car. "H-how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since I dropped you off. I never left you."

Rachel felt her cheeks run red. Why didn't he leave? Had he been watching her this entire time?

She shoved that thought aside and continued. "I don't think I thanked you last night. Thank you for saving me."

He let out a bit of laughter. "You're welcome." Bumblebee couldn't help but feel the least bit of pride in himself from defeating the Decepticon. Everything had worked out in the end. Rachel was fine at least, and she was safe with him now.

Rachel struggled at what exactly to say. Was she supposed to pretend everything was gumdrops and ice cream for her? This thing was a giant alien robot! How was she supposed to react to something like this?

She had so many questions she wanted to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" she began.

"What is it?"

"You said yesterday that you had a leader. Your race's leader?"

"The leader of my squad, yes. Not of my race."

"Well, if any way possible, could you take me to him? I would really like some of my questions answered. You can't leave me in the dark and pretend I'm just going to accept all this."

There was a long silence between them both. She only hoped she hadn't stood up for herself too much. Had she angered him somehow?

Bumblebee couldn't decide on what to do. Was it smart to take her to the others? What if she told everyone? What if she couldn't handle all of it?

It was something he was going to have to accept. This human had a strong sense of dignity and courage. He honestly couldn't say no to her.

Bumblebee opened the door to the passenger side.

She smiled, then sat inside the car. "Thank you for understanding."

The radio buzzed on and it made her jump a little.

"I don't want you afraid to ask me simple requests, Rachel."

"So, you're not angry?"

"Of course not."

Rachel only relaxed at hearing his words. She liked this robot. He was friendly. "I only have one more question for you. What do I call you?" she asked.

He pulled out of her driveway and began heading down the road out of her neighborhood. "Bumblebee."

#

_3:12 P.M._

"Rachel, we're here."

Rachel lifted herself from the seat to look out of the window. They were in the middle of nowhere. The Nevada desert could only be seen from there on. Mountains could easily be spotted in the distance, along with many large rock formations around their area.

They were inside a valley of a red rock canyon.

The valley was grassy, and had many plants. It was a very colorful area compared to the rest of the plain desert.

The door opened for Rachel and she got out. The heat struck her immediately, the dry air making her want to return to the nice, cool air conditioning.

Behind her, Bumblebee was transforming into his robotic form. She turned and looked at him in amazement. Seeing the robotic being in his true form seemed to take her breath away. It was incredible to her.

Bumblebee stepped around her and made his way towards one of the walls of the canyon. Rachel stared at him for a moment, not sure if she should follow him or not.

"Where are we? I don't see anyone here." she said.

Bumblebee turned his head to look at her. "We have to be a little more hidden than just be automobiles all the time. Besides, we had to hide our ship somewhere."

"A ship?"

Bumblebee laughed, "You're surprised?"

"It's just so neat! It's not like I've seen an alien ship before." she said.

Her fear had soon begun to change into excitement. She was the only human in the world who knew about these robots, or so she hoped.

Rachel jumped to a loud noise. Two parts of the cliff wall split apart, revealing a large door. A large black robot stepped out and eyed her and Bumblebee. He was much bigger than Bumblebee, and the sight took her off guard.

"So this is that human called 'Rachel'?" the robot's voice rumbled deeply as it spoke.

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Rachel, this is Ironhide. He is our second in command of the Autobots." Bumblebee explained.

"Ironhide?" she repeated. "It's nice to meet-"

"Save it kid, I despise you humans." he growled, crossing his arms.

Rachel blinked, holding in the small bit of anger growing inside her.

"Ironhide, would you please?" Bumblebee said, staring at him angerly. How could he already hate the human? He hadn't even met her!

Ironhide let out a chuckle. "Go on in. Optimus is waiting for you, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee turned his attention back upon Rachel as she stared up at Ironhide with a certain anger he knew she was beginning to build. He knelt over and held out a hand.

She looked at Bumblebee in confusion.

"Come on. I'm going to take you to Optimus."

A little confused at what she was supposed to do, she slowly climbed up onto his hand. She grabbed a hold of his finger as he pulled her upwards to sit up on his shoulder.

She reached for a piece of his head as he began to walk towards the doors that had opened from earlier.

She took in a deep breath as Bumblebee walked into the large doors.

Bumblebee continued to make short glances at her as they made their way towards the communications bay, where Optimus would be. He couldn't help but also feel nervous about bringing her here. She was only a single teenage human. Would she be able to handle all of the stress?


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers

Secrets of Life Within

Chapter 4

Rachel scooted closer to Bumblebee's head as she sat upon his shoulder; afraid she would lose her grip and fall. Bumblebee continued to try and free his neck of her ferocious grip of one of his wires on the back of his neck. It was painful to him.

He made his way to the communications bay, hoping that Optimus wouldn't be angry about him bringing her to the base already. It was sooner than any of them had expected. As soon as he took a step in, Ratchet and Sideswipe both turned their gazes towards him, already sensing Rachel's presence. Optimus came around the corner, not seeming to be moved at seeing the human with him. If anything, he seemed to be a little pleased at the sight.

Rachel stared at the three robots in the room. She could feel her stomach begin to fill with butterflies. She began to reassure herself. _'Just calm down, Rachel. They won't hurt you. Bumblebee said they wouldn't hurt you...'_

Bumblebee looked at Rachel on his shoulder. "Rachel, this is our leader, Optimus Prime."

Rachel stared in awe at the giant that stood before her. "Hello…" she whispered, her voice beginning to grow smaller from nervousness.

Optimus let out a small laugh. "Don't be afraid, young one. We are not here to harm you."

She couldn't help herself but examine these strange beings. It was simply amazing to her that such creatures existed.

Even with the scariness of the situation, she couldn't help but somehow feel reassured. Bumblebee had saved her the other night. Allowing herself to trust complete strangers seemed to be the only option at the time, especially with her life at risk against something bigger than her own planet. She owed them her life. She would have to trust them.

"Human, are you going to speak, or just sit there?"

She looked at the silver robot that stood next to Optimus.

Rachel hesitated, biting her lips, trying to think of what to say.

"You wish to ask us questions?" Optimus said, seeming amused by her.

Rachel nodded, taking a small breath before speaking. "Bumblebee saved me last night from being killed by another robot of your kind. I want to know why."

Optimus spoke slowly to her, allowing her to take in the information. "The one who attacked you is part of the group we are at war with called the Decepticons. We come from a planet which has been torn by war. We Autobots have been fighting the Decepticons for thousands of years." Optimus paused only for a moment, as if back in a memory of the past. He soon then continued.

"They simply only believe in devastation and corruption. Their plan is to spread to other galaxies, and take the energy from those planets. Now that they have come to your planet, we fear the worst. With your planet's natural resources, it becomes an abundant planet to create more energon. They will soak up the energy until this planet is destroyed. We cannot allow this to happen. How the Decepticons found your planet was through the records of a long lost ship that has crash landed here on this planet. In it contains the remains of a comrade we are looking for as well."

"But how do I come into this mess?"

"We need your help to locate the ship. It contains valuable resources, energon of which we need, and the ship we must keep away from the Decepticons. In it is our fallen comrade, of which we may be able to revive."

"But how does a small human help some giant, transforming, intelligent being such as yourselves?"

Another robot stepped forward to speak. "You are the only human on this planet we were able to track down an energon signal in your brain."

"Wait... in my brain?"

"Energon is our race's lifesource. It cannot just sprout up from somewhere. We believe that small amount of energon was placed inside you from something or someone."

"But how will this help you find this ship?"

Optimus spoke again. "This energon could have come from the ship that has landed on your planet."

Rachel couldn't help herself but ask more and more questions. The more answers she received, the more she would become puzzled. Then it struck her."But...how are you going to _get_ the information from my body?"

The other robot spoke again. "A simple brain scan. Nothing more."

Rachel heaved a breath, fearful they would take out her entire brain. She needed that.

Bumblebee felt a shock finally hit him. It was no wonder he was able to trace her whereabouts so easily. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

He scanned her over, able to trace the small amount of energon in her head. She turned to look at him.

"You said you didn't know anything about this." she said.

"I didn't. I was only told to retrieve you."

She looked back at Optimus.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Bumblebee will can take you home whenever you like, but right now I ask you a request, that will help us, and to save your life. I would like to ask that you stay here with us. It would allow us to keep better watch of you, and keep you out of harms way. With the Decepticons now on your planet, you cannot hide from them, especially with your energon signal coming from your mind."

Rachel felt her heart drop in her chest. How could she say no? To save her own life, and her loved ones, she had to. She could only hear the voice in the back of her head telling her to do what was right. The right thing would be to help them, and save her own planet.

She took in a long breath then looked over at her guardian, Bumblebee. He simply gave her a curious look.

She turned back to Optimus then finally spoke. "I accept."

Optimus smiled, then looked at Bumblebee. "Take Rachel home, and tomorrow, have her back here again. By then, we will have a room for her prepared. Until then, keep a sharp eye. The Decepticons will be homing in soon. They already know you can easily take down one of their drones, which means they will send more after you. I do not doubt your abilities, but I refuse to put Rachel in any sort of danger. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." he replied.

Rachel cowered a little as one of the robots stepped closer to her. She gripped a hold of Bumblebee's neck.

Bee winced at her tight grip, but welcomed the fact that she trusted him so much.

"I'm only going to run a diagnostic." the robot said.

"Ratchet is our medical officer. You can trust him, I promise." Bumblebee said.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, then slowly slid off his shoulder and into the other robot's hand.

Everyone went back to their duties and Ratchet took Rachel to his medical bay. Bumblebee couldn't help himself but to follow them. He had nothing else to do but to watch the human.

Rachel was placed onto a metal counter, the cold metal stinging to the touch.

"When did you receive this wound?" Ratchet asked, gently lifting her arm so he could scan her arm.

"Right before I met Bumblebee. I was snagged by a bullet from one of the thugs that attacked me."

Ratchet grumbled something then turned his head to look at Bee. "Did you tend this wound yourself?" he asked.

Bumblebee nodded a little, unsure if it was a good thing.

"Well it seems I'm going to need to teach you more about human anatomy. You didn't replace the bandages with new ones."

Ratchet undid the bandage and revealed a swollen arm.

"Bumblebee, you didn't think that an infection would occur?"

"It's alright, really. It's not too bad." Rachel interrupted, at least wanting to try and defend her robot friend.

"Not too bad?" he spoke, grumpily. "You think parasites growing inside of you is not too bad?"

"And you're a doctor. Shouldn't you be able to stop an infection?" Bumblebee said, venting in heavily.

Ratchet simply grumbled something, and then continued his work undoing the bandages, and replacing them with clean, new ones.

Bumblebee gazed at Rachel who sat in a dumbfounded way. Her eyes seemed somehow drooped more than before, and her posture was somewhat in a sulky way.

He didn't feel right bringing her to the base so soon. She was worried about something, and it bothered him.

"Bumblebee, don't you have something better to do?" Ratchet said as he concentrated on cleaning Rachel's arm. "Optimus might have something for you to do while you wait."

Bumblebee hesitated, looking down at Rachel.

Rachel looked back up at him then smiled a little. "I'll be alright." she said.

He left her with Ratchet then headed down the ship's long hall to look for Optimus. As he neared towards the room, he began to hear Optimus's voice, along with Sideswipe. The closer he got, the more curious he became.

"You're just going to lie to her?" he heard Sideswipe say.

"My words were only a fragment of the truth, Sideswipe. We must refrain from telling Rachael about the true reason we brought her here."

"Don't you think she would have her own opinion about being lied to? It's not very justified to lie to the human."

"I know, but if we told her now, she wouldn't be able to handle the situation. She could so much as have a panic attack from the stress. Besides, it would be best we get to know her before we reveal the truth."

"But when we do tell her, will she believe us then if we lied to her once?"

"I believe she would understand the situation we were in. We have no other options. Bumblebee you can enter the room when you see fit."

Bumblebee winced, slowly entering into the room that the two occupied. He glanced at both Optimus and Sideswipe, who seemed not too pleased to have him listening in on both of them.

"We weren't planning on sharing this information with you until the time was right."

"Why am I not to know?" Bumblebee asked, feeling a little betrayed to the fact he couldn't be trusted.

"Rachel is the result of the crash of the Cybertronian ship here on Earth, long ago. She is the biological data server for the comrade we are looking for. Her true name is Shavana."

Bumblebee searched his memory files for the name. He was able to recognize the name from back on Cybertron. They had become acquainted through her teaching him combat when he first joined the Autobots. She was barely any older than him.

"You remember, yes?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, but how? Why is there a Cybertronian on Earth?"

"We still don't know. My guess is she was on a cargo ship and it was attacked." Sideswipe spoke.

"But why is she in this human form?"

"Like I said before, she is a biological data server. She carries the biological data of Shavana's memories, qualities, and her personality. Right now, she is a complete copy of Shavana, only in human form. Everything about her is the same. The only thing that seems to not be working properly is Shavana's memories. When we find her body, we may be able to extract the memories from her brain to bring back the original femme that lies within."

"But what will happen to _this_ Rachel?"

There was a short silence between the three of them. Optimus finally spoke. "We will decide what to do when the time comes. Now we can only wait." Optimus turned towards Bumblebee and gazed at him sternly. "Bumblebee you must not utter a word to Rachael about this."

Bumblebee clenched his fist, holding in his rage. It was ridiculous he would have to lie to her. She was the first person who deserved to know about what was going on. She already worried about so much.

"I won't, sir."

Just then a loud high pitched scream came from nearby, making all three of them jump. He recognized the scream from the other night. It sounded like the one Rachel had made that made his circuits churn.

"Bumblebee, take Rachel home. I think she's had enough excitement for today." Optimus ordered.

Bee nodded then raced towards the medic. He peeked into the room, then jumped at another screech.

"What did you do to my hair?" Rachel screamed, pulling on her shortened locks.

Ratchet simply ignored her, putting away his utensils.

Bumblebee stepped in, rubbing the back of his head. "What's going on?"

Rachel whipped her head around to look at him, her eyes wide and full of rage. "He cut my hair!" she screamed, pulling on her hair once again.

"It was getting in the way. Besides, it'll change your identity a little so humans won't be able to recognize you."

"You bastard! You should have told me first before you-!" Rachel paused, holding back tears. She never wanted to cut her hair. She had short enough hair before, but now, it wasn't even down to her shoulders.

Bumblebee reacted quickly before she began sobbing. He scooped her up into his hand and walked out of the medic.

"It doesn't look bad." He said, trying to sooth her anger.

"Yeah, you don't know what human hair is supposed to look like!" she snarled.

"I've seen enough, and judging by the way other humans have it, it looks perfect."

She gave him a short glance, but turned away again, keeping herself from crying again.

#

"Morning!" Rachel said, walking out of her house with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Bumblebee stirred from his stasis, still not fully recharged. "Morning." he grumbled. He simply hated sleeping in his alt form. It was completely uncomfortable.

He glanced at Rachel, noticing her hair was cut again. This time it was wavier.

She walked towards him and sat on the ground in front of the car, snuggled up in a blanket, with coffee in hand.

"You seem happier." he said.

"Better than before. I fixed my hair, see?" she said, pointing to her head of hair.

"Yeah, I noticed once you walked out here."

She smiled sweetly, and then sipped from her coffee again. Both of them knew this was Rachel's last morning at her home.

"So…" she said, breaking a small silence between them.

"Have you packed your belongings?" he asked.

She shook her head, bundling herself up into a ball. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I must have really freaked out your friends." She muttered.

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh to himself. "They're your friends too you know. Besides, they know the pressure you're being put under. I-uh… apologize for Ratchet's actions. He's known to be a little stubborn."

She laughed again, hearing his statement about them all being friends. She barely knew any of them and they were already titled 'friend' to them. She felt reassured by him. So far she liked this friendly car. He seemed to care about her and her emotions.

"You don't seem as troubled as you were yesterday." Bumblebee pointed out.

Rachel sat up a little. "Maybe my self-esteem is at an all-time high. I really don't know. I've come to a conclusion that I have no choice but to help you. I mean, I owe _you_ my life."

"You don't owe me anything. I'm only following orders." Bee paused and then hesitated. "I-I mean, of course I would help you without orders. I just, um…"

Rachel laughed a little, holding the blanket near her face to keep from showing him her blush. He was simply too nice.

"So, Bumblebee. Tell me about yourself. It seems we are going to be stuck together for a while. I'd like to get to know you more." she said.

Bumblebee was a little startled by the question. What if he had to explain something to her? He had to make sure to make his answers short and sweet. Hopefully nothing would be over to top.

"Yeah, sure. What would you like to know?"

"And I'm not trying to dig into anything, alright? I just want to know about _you_. I think it would be nice to make a new friend. If I'm going to be living with you robots, it's best to have someone there I can talk to. It eases my nerves about all this."

Bumblebee laughed again. "Alright, sounds good to me. I've always wanted a human friend." he knew it was true he was curious about the small organic lifeforms on Earth. He also couldn't help but draw back to what this human's importance really was. She was part Cybertronian. Her former being, Shavana, did she like humans?

"Compared to all the others, you have to be the nicest. I feel I can trust you with what I say."

"Well, I thank you." he felt flattered to hear such kind words. "Tell me, what is it you wanted to know?"

She took another sip of her coffee then placed the mug beside where she sat. "How much human culture do you know?"

"Not so much to where I'm a genius about it, but enough that I'm not so much as poking my optics through windows and door, trying to understand what you humans are doing."

"You don't _really_ look through windows and doors? Isn't that an evasion of privacy?" she said, a little baffled by his answer. Usually a human found peeking through people's houses would be founds a creeper or stalker. This alien seemed to innocent for such acts.

"It's not really evading if you leave the windows wide open for everyone to see. To me it's somewhat of an opportunity to see what you humans do, without needing to search the world wide web you use."

"You know about the internet?"

"Of course. The Autobots use the internet for a lot of our research. I've noticed an increasing amount of information over 'human reproduction'."

Rachel burst out laughing. Porn. These aliens saw porn. It was quite embarrassing to hear an alien race feel concerned over how much information on human reproduction there is on the internet.

"That's...yeah. You should ignore those. Human desires may be a little strange for you to understand. But let's not get on that subject too much. We humans are a little sensitive about that." she blushed again, calming herself from laughing so much.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" he spoke in alarm.

"None taken. It's not offensive, just awkward."

"Well I meant for no awkwardness."

She smiled sweetly. "I understand you're curious. There's nothing wrong with that. You can ask me anything, just don't be a pervert about it."

Bumblebee laughed. "I'm not like that. I'll let you know if I have questions."

She couldn't take the smile off her face. Here she was, having a peaceful conversation with a giant alien robot. She even felt comfortable with it. She knew she would have to get used to talking to giant alien robots like it was normal for her, and now it was a good start for her.

"Rachel? Is that you?" a voice broke her from her conversation with Bumblebee. She turned her head and looked at it was.

Rachel stood up and dusted herself off and picked up her blanket.

"Mrs. Evans! Yes, what's wrong?"

Mrs. Evans was her neighbor. A good friend to the family. She was walking her old, scrawny dog.

"I heard voices and laughing out here. I saw you outside my window, and it seemed you were talking to your car."

_ 'It's not my car...'_ she thought to herself. "I um... I like to talk to myself sometimes. Talking to inanimate objects calms me down."

"Maybe you shouldn't laugh so loud so early in the morning. You'll wake everyone up in the neighborhood with that sweet laugh of yours."

Rachel bit her lip, blushing a bit. "Thank you, I'll remember next time. I'll see you around."

"Take care."

Rachel watched her leave and then turned her attention back onto Bumblebee, a grin on her face.

"See what trouble you get me in?" she giggled. "It seems we have been having a pretty good conversation if we both have been laughing."

"Well then it _seems_ you enjoy my company."

She nodded a little. "Can't say I don't. You _are_ entertaining to be around."

Rachel leaned over and picked up her mug of coffee, finishing her last sip. "I should go and pack my things now. Thank you for talking to me."

"You're welcome." he said as we watched her walk into her home.

He felt he was growing on this human. It was strange to him that he was getting along with her so well. He was mainly afraid she would be difficult and stubborn. Rachel seemed to have everything in order for what she had to do.


End file.
